Acompañame a ser un nadie
by avrilkkk
Summary: ¡El tercer one shot ya esta publicado! YAY! Espero les guste, ademas, voy a poner un extra one-shot al final....1.Acompañame a ser un Nadie, 2.Un dia de lluvia, 3.Solo toma mi mano, 4.Na-mi.ne, 5.? Review!
1. Acompañame a ser un nadie

_**HOLA!! P**__**ues creo q algunas personas ya me conocen…. Sip, ¡¡soy la fantástica autora del fic 'Kilómetros' ¡! Pues es un fic sobre Sora y Kairi, pero ¿saben que? ¡¡También me encanta la pareja de Roxas y Namine!! ¡Dios amo esta pareja! Tiene como un toque misterioso….jajaja, este fic es un one–shot, la verdad es que van a ser 4 y solo de RXN les va a gustar….por lo menos eso es lo que confío….**_

_**One-shot 1……………………Acompañarme a ser un Nadie (songfic**__**: Acompáñame a estar solo por Ricardo Arjona)**_

_**One-shot 2…………………Un día de lluvia. **_

_**One-shot 3…………………**__**.solo toma mi mano **_

_**One-shot4…………………**__**Na – mi – n**_**é** _**(NO TIENE SENTIDO:PERO ESTE TIENE 2 CAPS)**_

_**NOTA: KINGDOM**__** HEARTS NO ME PERTENECE Y BLABLABLA.**_

_**Primer one-shot:**_

**Acompáñame a ser un Nadie.**

Roxas abrió los ojos, aunque el aun no se daba cuenta de ello…todo era oscuro, su mano se apoyo en el suelo para levantarse… ¿era realmente un suelo? Por lo menos eso parecía…Al levantarse sintió que el suelo se movía…tal vez un temblor, lo que sea que hubiera sido, izo que el volviera a caerse. ¿Qué era toda esta oscuridad? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Estaba muerto?

Después de unos segundos, el temblor termino, al mismo tiempo que el se detenía a recordar lo sucedido…unos minutos pasaron…entonces realizo algo, el no estaba muerto, sus compañeros de la organización XIII si. El era el único sobreviviente de la innecesaria ocupación en el mudo que los nadies tenían…todos tenían que desaparecer, no tenían corazones ni mucho menos una razón de existir…entonces, ¿Por qué?

"¿Ro…xas?"Escucho a alguien decir, Roxas se levanto inmediatamente y se detuvo a mirar por todos los lados posibles.

"¿Naminé? ¿Eres tu Naminé?" Pero que locuras estaba diciendo, definitivamente era ella…. "¿Dónde estas?"

"¡Aquí!" Escucho su voz algo débil, Roxas corrió hacia la dirección de la voz de su amiga pero al llegar al punto donde se escuchaba la voz de la chica más alta, choco contra lo que parecía ser una pared…

"¡Naminé!" Roxas llamo otra vez a su amiga.

"Estoy al otro lado de esta pared" se oyó otra vez la voz de la rubia.

"¡Tenemos que encontrar entonces un modo de cruzarla!"

"¡NO PUEDES!" Naminé grito con voz frustrada y triste.

"¿Naminé…?"

"Roxas, los rayos de luz y las sombras que se encargan que el mundo se encuentre en equilibrio están dirigiéndose hacia este lugar para borrarnos…"Naminé dijo con tono temblante "Es mejor que escapes…sigue corriendo hasta que encuentres un portal…tal vez puedas salir de este nada de lugar"

"Naminé…"

"¡VETE!"

Roxas se quedo en silencio….dio un paso y decidió correr…pero antes de poder incluso divisar el portal, volvió hacia la pared que lo separaba de Naminé.

"¿Naminé…?"

Silencio.

"No tienes que decir nada…solo quiero que sepas que…"

Silencio.

El dio un gran suspiro.

"¿Naminé?"

Roxas apoyo su espalada en la pared.

"¿Puedes…. acompañarme?" pregunto Roxas. "Estoy…solo…."

_**Acompáñame a estar solo,**_

_**A purgarme los fantasmas…**_

Roxas se acostó en el suelo entonces, extendió su brazo hasta la pared, teniendo la esperanza que una mano pequeña y femenina le tocase la suya.

_**A meternos en la cama sin tocarnos,**_

_**Acompáñame al misterio,**_

_**De no hacernos compañía.**_

_**A dormir sin pretender que pase nada,**_

"_**Acompáñame a estar solo**_" Roxas dejo que estas notas salieran de su boca…pero después de esto se quedo en silencio otra vez el lugar.

_**Acompáñame al silencio,**_

_**De charlar sin las palabras.**_

Roxas parpadeo unas cuantas veces antes de volver a mirar hacia el lado donde estaba la oscura he impenetrable pared que lo separaba de la chica que tal vez, no, definitivamente tenia que estar a su lado, si no fuera por lo que los separaba.

El sabía que ella aun podía oír su respiración, sus movimientos, su voz…

_**A saber que estas ahí y yo a tu lado,**_

_**Acompáñame a lo absurdo,**_

_**De abrazarnos sin contacto**_

"Naminé…." Roxas seguía mencionándola cada diez o quince minutos sin tener respuesta alguna.

_**Tú en tu sitio y yo en el mío,**_

_**Como un Ángel de la guarda, **_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo…**_

Roxas se arrodillo frente a la pared que supuestamente estaba ahí, i apoyó su cabeza en ella… Tenia ganas de llorar, la soledad de estar con Naminé sin que ella dijera una sola palabra era triste con un poco de felicidad a su alrededor.

_**Acompáñame,**_

_**A decir sin las palabras,**_

_**Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad,**_

_**Acompáñame,**_

_**A quererte sin decirlo,**_

_**A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz…**_

Roxas trato de hacerse una cobija con su gran traje negro, trato de alimentarse con unas cuantas nueces que llevaba en sus bolsillos, trato de dormir, de hacer tanto…no podía dejarse a si mismo a morir…no si ella aun estaba ahí…

_**A pensar en mi para vivir por ti…**_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo.**_

Unos pocos sonidos se podían oír desde lejos, Roxas siempre miraba a su alrededor para buscar alguna luz que viniera hacia el con la esperanza de llevarlo hacia Naminé …pero nunca venia…

No tenía mucho que hacer, y gracias al frio no podía moverse mucho, lo único interesante que podía hacer era recordar, recuerdos amargos y espantosos eran los de un nadie que vivió bajo el techo de la organización XIII . Pero también podía decir que tuvo unos alegres…no, recuerdos creados por manos de otras personas a través de computadoras, pero aun así, el amaba recordar los hechos irreales que pusieron en su cabeza ya que era lo único que lo hacia sentir único, y que de alguna manera….podría ser una alguien otra vez.

_**Acompáñame a estar solo,**_

_**Para calibrar mis miedos,**_

_**Para envenenar de apoco mis recuerdos,**_

_**Para quererme un poquito,**_

_**Y así quererte como quiero,**_

_**Para desintoxicarme del pasado,**_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo…**_

Roxas volvió a arroparse con su traje negro y miro hacia el vacio que era lo único que había…de pronto una luz vino….una luz que se dirigía a el…una luz hermosa…una luz…

_**Acompáñame,**_

_**A decir sin las palabras,**_

Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad,

_**Acompáñame,**_

_**A quererte sin decirlo,**_

_**A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz,**_

_**A pensar en mí para vivir por ti,**_

__

**Acompáñame a estar solo**

La luz que venia era la luz mas extraordinaria de todas…pero también la mas peligrosa, en especial para los nadies, la luz de la 'existencia' la que destruía todo lo que no tenia que ser… la luz del infierno de los nadies.

_**Y si se apagan las luces,**_

_**Y si se enciende el infierno,**_

_**Y si me siento perdido,**_

_** se que tu estarás conmigo…**_

Roxas corrió tratando de escapar de la luz que poco a poco absorbía la pared que lo separaba de Naminé…

'_Naminé'_

Roxas se detuvo y corrió hacia la luz con la esperanza de encontrar a su amiga…Y ahí estaba, sentada mirando al suelo con mirada vacía y sin sentimientos… "NAMINE!!" El grito, ella no respondió…la luz se acercaba mas y mas y mas…¿Cuánto mas tendría que acercarse para destruirlos a ambos?

Roxas sacudió su cabeza violentamente y empezó a llorar desesperadamente.

"¡NADA DE ESO IMPORTA!! ¡NO ME IMPORTA SER UN NADIE, NO ME IMPORTA SER UN ALGUIEN! ¡NO ME IMPORTA DESAPARECER MIENTRAS ELLA ME ACOMPAÑE!" El grito desesperadamente corriendo hacia Naminé "¡NAMINE!"

'_Roxas…Roxas__… ¿Estas ahí…Roxas?' _

"¡NAMINE!"

La luz se acercaba cada vez mas a Namine, poco a poco iba iluminando su cuerpo…

"Roxas…"Namine alcanzo murmurar, luego abrió los ojos completamente y se paro mirando al rubio "¡ROXAS!"

La luz venia cada vez más y más rápido…cuando…

"¡No!" Grito Roxas ahogándose en lágrimas, la luz había atrapado a Naminé…

Roxas se quedo parado mirando como la luz se acercaba cada vez mas a el… hasta que al fin llego…

_**Con un beso de rescate…**_

_**Acompáñame a estar solo…**_

Roxas sintió que la luz quemaba su falsa piel, pegaba su cabeza, rasguñaba sus ropas…lo único que no parecía dañar eran las lagrimas que derramaban sus ojos…_'Naminé…Naminé…'_

"¡ROXAS!" Esa era su voz llamándolo… el abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta que ya no le estaban haciendo daño, miro hacia arriba y ahí se hallaba la linda rubia extendiendo sus brazos hacia el, y con sus manos femeninas, tomo con delicadeza la cara de Roxas y se ha cerco para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

_**Acompáñame **_

"Roxas…" Los dos estaban en una superficie blanca tomados de la mano, el le sonrió… "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

_**  
A decir sin las palabras **_

El le sonrió y afirmo con la cabeza…Ella sonrió también y se acerco un poco…

_**  
Lo bendito que es tenerte y serte infiel solo con esta soledad **_

"Acompáñame a ser un Nadie…"

La sonrisa de Roxas creció mientras la alaba hacia el en un abrazo…

__

****

Acompáñame

A quererte sin decirlo,

A tocarte sin rozar ni el reflejo de tu piel a contraluz,

A pensar en mi para vivir por ti...

por esta vez...

"No a ser un nadie…" Roxas susurro a la oreja de Namine… "Te acompañare a ser un alguien…"

"¿Siempre?"

"Siempre"

**_Acompañame a estar solo._**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Bueno…tengo que admitir que hacer este songfic me emociono….realmente amé escribir este fic!! Oh Dios mío! Creo que voy a llorar!!WAAAAAAAA! Bueno… ahora que recupere mi calma… les pediré que por favor pongan reviews ¡que los extraño mucho….!**_

_**Y no olviden venir la siguiente semana para el segundo one- shot!**_

_**Los espero.**_

_**Gracias por leer,**_

_**AvrilKKK**_


	2. Un dia de lluvia

_**PERDON POR TARDAR! Pero les compesare y ahre un quinto one-shot sorprea del cual no les hablare ahora….igual…..mil perdones!**_

_**Ahora….nuestros invtados de hoy son….Namine y Roxas!!!**_

_Namine: Bueno…Gracias por sus reviews! Avrilkkk esta muy feliz por su apoyo… igual…Kiangdom hearts no le pertenece a la autora de este fic…(La cual es Avrilkkk)_

_Roxas: Y solo para informarles, Avrilkkk con mucho gusto recibirá cualquier mensaje o comentario que le quieran decir a su mail que esta abierto para todos:_

**_avrilkkk(ponganle el arroba, y el hotmail punto com....es q no puedo mostrar mi mail en el fic----:p)_**

_**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION!!!!**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Un Día de llu****via **

_Si te mojas con las gotas de lluvia cuando el aroma de rosas llegue por fin __a ti, un ángel bajara del cielo y cumplirá cualquier deseo que pidas…._

"Pero… ¿Cómo conseguiré ese aroma?" Una rubia murmuro mientras iba despertándose de un corto sueño, su amiga de cabello rojo le miro con una sonrisa simpática mientras tomaba la mano de ella.

-Naminé, entiendo que han sido ocho años después del accidente, pero no tienes que seguir recordando ese viejo cuento-Ella dijo, Naminé miró a su amiga sin sonrisa alguna pero aun así con una expresión cálida y gentil.

-No exageres, es un hermoso recuerdo-Naminé volvió a fijar su mirada en el hermoso paisaje de un parque con una pequeña sonrisa- Igual, no es como si aun creyera en ese cuento, es solo…

-…este sentimiento de un deseo cumplido me atrae tanto…-La pelirroja dijo imitando la voz de Naminé.

-¡Kairi!-Ella exclamo con el ceño fruncido, Kairi rio un poco y le dio una pequeña palmada a Naminé en el cabeza.

-Jaja, realmente eres predecible…nunca pensé que de hecho dirías eso…-Kairi dijo entre risas, Naminé le miro con vergüenza y rio también.

-Entonces…después de todo si iras a ese concurso ¿verdad?-Kairi pregunto ya mas seria, Naminé le miro y afirmo con la cabeza, Kairi suspiro y se puso de pie comenzando a caminar hacia el parque, luego volteo y extendió el brazo hacia Naminé quien muy gustosa tomo su mano- Tienes tres días hasta entonces…

-Si…-Namine suspiro otra vez y comenzó a caminar…pero antes de poder siquiera llegar a la fuente que estaba en el centro, alguien choco contra ella.

-Jajajajaja… ¡eso si que fue un choque!- La persona con la que choco dijo, Naminé alzo su mirada hacia la persona quien estaba en el uniforme de su instituto, El chico miro a Naminé algo confundido pero luego sonrió-Disculpa… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

-¿Tu eres de mi instituto verdad? Es obvio que me hayas visto en alguna parte- Naminé volvió a mirar a el chico solo para poder reconocerlo, lo cual resulto, ya que el rostro del chico era de nadie mas que de Roxas Irumashi, un compañero de su salón.

-¿En serio?-El chico dijo algo sorprendido-Lo siento, no te reconozco…igual, perdón por el choque, algún día te pagare ese espejo… ¡Nos vemos!

-¿Qué…?-Naminé entonces recordó que ella tenia un pequeño espejo en su bolsillo el cual ahora se hallaba roto en el suelo.

-Vaya, este es tu día de suerte amiga…-Kairi dijo sarcásticamente con una pequeña risa, Naminé solo suspiro y siguió caminando con su amiga por el parque.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Naminé Satoshi! Naminé Satoshi….!_

-NAMINE SATOSHI!-Alguien grito, La chica se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos y parpadeo pudiendo divisar a un chico que le estaba despertando, pero cuando abrió completamente sus ojos y se despertó, el chico ya no estaba.

Ella miro hacia su alrededor y recordó que se había quedado dormida en el salón después de haber ordenado unos archivos que tenia pendientes…ya debía haber pasado de las 3:30.

Un trueno entonces sonó, Namine se arrodillo y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos en desesperación y echo un pequeño grito ahogado, realmente odiaba la lluvia y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, en especial los truenos. Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta del gran aguacero que había afuera.

'_Genial, No traje paraguas…'_

Ella se encamino a salir del salón ya con sus cosas en su mochila, bajo al primer piso y salió al aire frio y libre…la lluvia no parecía que fuera a terminar pronto y la casa de Kairi estaba incluso mas lejos de la de ella, además, ella tenia que ir a su casa en una bicicleta que tenia en el garaje de transporte de los estudiantes de la institución.

-Vaya día…-Dijo Naminé bajo- Ya para rematar, hoy es el aniversario del accidente…

-¿Qué accidente?-Alguien pregunto, Namine volteo a mirar quien era, y se sorprendió al ver que era Roxas, el chico con el que tropezó por la mañana.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntártelo a ti- Roxas respondió-Soy parte del consejo estudiantil, teníamos reunión hoy ¿Tu?

-Archivos…-Namine dijo suspirando, luego volvió a la realidad y miro a Roxas con más sorpresa _**(Nota: Quién sabe por que….jajaja me gusta jugar con ellos….No mentiras, pero igual es divertido) **_-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué hablas conmigo como si me conocieras?

-¿Eh? Pero si yo se quien eres…-Dijo el rubio algo confundido, Namine frunció el ceño y se encamino para el garaje de transporte para estudiantes con la esperanza de que le pudieran prestar un paraguas. Roxas la siguió mientras esto pasaba.

-¿Podrías dejar de seguirme por favor?-dijo ella.

-No te estoy siguiendo, solo voy al garaje para pedir un paraguas. Igual, no todos los días se puede encontrar a la 'tranquila' Naminé Reithy Satoshi de mal humor lo cual me causa mucha curiosidad…-Roxas dijo con una media sonrisa siguiendo el paso de Naminé, quien volteo su cara hacia el algo sorprendida de que el conociera su 'tranquila' reputación y su nombre…completo.

-¿c-como supiste mi nombre completo?-Namine pregunto mirando a Roxas, El solo se quedo en silencio y le miro a los ojos, Naminé se ruborizo y se alejo un poco-¡¡¡No-No me digas que estas enamorado o algo parecido!!!¡Porque te advierto! ¡Terminaras herido!

-¡¿Qué?!-Roxas dijo ahora el sorprendido-¿Te pegaste en la cabeza o algo?

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-Naminé pregunto confundida, Roxas solo rio y empezó a hablar.

-Naminé… eres linda y todo…pero no eres mi tipo, ni yo el tuyo,¡¡ no nos parecemos del todo!!

-En eso tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo…-Naminé dijo suspirando, Roxas solo rio un poco hasta que llegaron al garaje donde se hallaba la bicicleta de Naminé…

-Ah, Naminé, ¡buenas tardes!- El encargado de cuidar el garaje dijo entrando por lo que parecía, un pequeño cuarto en donde el tal vez se la pasaba las tardes…El hombre miró a Roxas sorprendido pero luego sonrió- ¡Roxas! Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo pasar por aquí, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Señor Sultán, vinimos por unos paraguas…-Roxas empezó a decir.

-¡…Y mi bicicleta!-Naminé dijo saltando un poco con algo de nerviosismo y la cara algo ruborizada, El señor Sultán sonrió y les dijo que regresaría en un momento…

-Entonces… ¿Qué era lo del accidente?-Roxas dijo para romper el silencio que había entre ellos, sin embargo, Naminé no quería responder, ella solo miraba con mirada blanca y perdida a su bicicleta rosada que se posaba en la pared lista para ser utilizada-¿Naminé?

-¿Eh?-Naminé dio un pequeño salto y miro a el confundido Roxas, el le volvió a preguntar sobre el accidente a lo que ella respondió algo simple-Ese asunto no te importa…-Al decir esto, Roxas se irguió un poco de hombros, Naminé, al ver esto, suspiro con derrota y dijo en tono bajo- Fue hace ocho años…a las 6:30 en punto…en ese entonces tenia siete años…

Roxas miró a Naminé algo sorprendido por la reacción de la chica al empezar a decirle sobre el accidente.

-Yo…yo estaba jugando…pelota, mientras mamá trataba de terminar su dibujo para el concurso que se iba a hacer treinta minutos mas tarde en el parque…entonces pasó…-Naminé siguió…

-¡ah bueno chicos! ¡Ya llegué!-Dijo el Señor Sultán que ya había vuelto interrumpiendo a Naminé que rápidamente cambio de expresión triste y sombreada a expresión cálida y feliz-¡Y tengo el paraguas!

-Di-disculpe señor…¿_el_ paraguas?- Pregunto Naminé cambiando otra vez de expresión.

-Bueno, si…resulta que muchos chicos dejaron sus paraguas en casa así que solo queda uno…pero tranquilos, es bastante grande como para dos personas…además, he escuchado que Roxas vive por donde tú vives, eso lo hace mas fácil-Dijo el Señor sultán, Naminé miro con sorpresa a Roxas.

-Roxas…¿tu vives por donde yo vivo?-Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Yo? Pues…es mas como que yo vivo cerca de donde vive un amigo que vive cerca de una tía que vive al lado de un niño que vive al lado de un profesor del instituto que vive cerca de un lago que esta cerca a donde tu vives…por que yo vivo en lo que dependa a lo que le llames cerca o lejos por que en realidad vivo tres o cuatro casas de ti cerca de un lago que…

-¿El lago Atlántida? ¿¡Vives al otro lado del lago Atlántida y nunca me di cuenta?!-Namine exclamo.

-Pues…es como ya te dije, vivo al lado de un amigo…

-¡…que vive al lado de una tía que vive al lado de Peter que vive al lado del Profesor Lumiere que vive cerca del Lago Atlántida que esta justo al lado de mi casa!

-Pero ya te explique…no vivo tan cerca de lo que tu crees por que o si no ya hubieras sabido que mi casa es la que esta al frente de la tuya cruzando el lago…-Roxas se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de su error, Naminé le miro confundida...¡¿El ya sabia donde vivía ella?!

-Eh...Chicos…-El señor sultán dijo..Los dos le miraron y sonriendo---falsamente ---aceptaron irse en paraguas dejando la bicicleta de Naminé atrás…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-¿Roxas?-Namine pregunto mientras miraba al rubio que se había detenido, este no dijo nada, solo miraba al frente, algo serio y blanco…vacio, casi asustado…Namine miro al frente horrorizada…su cara tornándose cada vez mas y mas pálida al ver dos o tres ambulancias estacionadas, un gran numero de policías alrededor y dos autos chocados…unos médicos llevaban en la camilla a un cuerpo que estaba casi todo envuelto en una manta blanca, excepción de la cabeza que estaba untada de mucha sangre que aun, crudamente deslizaba por su cabeza…Namine tapo sus ojos horrorizada con lagrimas casi flotando al borde de sus ojos…

-Este es…el lugar donde chocamos…-Roxas comento, Namine destapo sus ojos y miro a Roxas, luego con el mismo horror que miraba la escena, empezó a mirar sus alrededores.

-Si…-Ella contesto casi ahogándose de las ganas de llorar.

-Namine…Yo…-Roxas empezó, pero Namine lo corto..

-Hace ocho años…en este parque, también en este mismo punto, paso algo terrible…-Namine empezó- Yo jugaba a la pelota mientras mama dibujaba, yo…estaba tan feliz…luego, empezó a llover, era una lluvia fuerte…muy fuerte…mamá estaba en una caseta donde dibujaban todos los concursantes de la competencia…mamá seguía gritándome que no jugara mas en el agua, entonces, llego el momento en que mi pelota se fue…cuando la fui a recoger empecé a divisar unas grandes luces, Mamá grito mi nombre lo mas alto que pudo, yo voltee y vi que estaba corriendo hacia mi… luego entonces voltee otra vez y pude divisar por completo a una gran volqueta que iba por la calle…pero cuando la volqueta iba a llegar a mi…

Roxas examino cada expresión de la horrorizada Naminé, quien permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

-Cuando un hombre que estaba cerca mío me empujo…sacrificándose a si mismo…la verdad es que aun no se quien era ese hombre...lo único que recuero es despertar en el hospital justo al lado de el…recuerdo…gritos…un chico de mi edad le suplicaba que no muriera…-Al terminar, Naminé empezó a llorar otra vez continuando con un ahogado- Estaba tan…asustada…

-Namine…-Roxas rodeo a la rubia con el brazo dejándole llorar en su pecho sin que se le callera el paraguas-Ese hombre…aquel hombre…era mi padre…

Namine volvió a mirarle aun mas y mas horrorizada y sorprendida, notando que pequeñas lagrimas salían de lagrimas.

-¿Cómo esta…

-Muerto…

-No…¡No puede ser!-Namine grito…entonces, oyo una risa…

-Que buen actor soy…¿Verdad?

-¿Roxas…? ¿¡ROXAS?! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que haces asustándome así!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te cuento un gran secreto ¿y así es como me lo pagas?

-Lo siento…-Roxas dijo entre risas-Pero mi padre esta bien…no digo mentiras cuando digo que aquel niño era yo…

-¿Eh?

-Pero eso no importa ya que…-Roxas dejo caer su paraguas empapando a Namine y asi mismo en la lluvia acercándose para besarla-… Desde el primer dia en que te vi en ese hospital…me gustaste mucho…¿Sabes?

El beso por fin se hizo, Namine echo una pequeña lagrima…y correspondió el beso…Podía oler las rosas que se allaban en el florero que se encontraba entre el hombre que le salvo y ella hace ocho años…¿Se estaba cumpliendo su deseo? ¿Cuál deseo? ¿Cuál ángel?

Entonces entendió…su deseo era el conocer quien le salvo de su muerte…y su ángel fue…y seguirá siendo Roxas…

Vaya día de lluvia…

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Termine!!!!!!!!!!!!! Por fin!!!!!!!!! Esta algo largo pero espero les guste y comenten!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Y Reacuerden mi mail si me quieren decir algo…. **_

_**Att:**_

_**AvrilKKK**_


	3. Solo toma mi mano

_**Hola!!!!!Perdón por tardar tanto, realmente me tarde mucho…pero e**__**spero que les guste este one shot o de lo contrario moriré….mentiras…espero que les guste demasiado y sigan apoyándome en mis fics.**_

_**Namine: Kingdom hearts no le pertenece a AvrilKKK ni ninguno de sus personajes.**_

_**Avrilkkk: Pero si la historia.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Solo toma mi mano:  
**

Academia A.B.A de Hollow Bastion…famosa por estudiantes de altos rangos de inteligencia y que sobresalen en artes y batalla. Me descubrieron, soy alumna de esta academia, Mi nombre es Namine Satoshi, estudiante en tercero de secundaria en la academia A.B.A: Academia de Batalla y Artes. Ahora, cuando les hablan de batalla, se refiere a batalla de verdad… literalmente, y cuando se refiere a artes, se refiere a artes en el combate y la magia con sentidos únicos e inesperados. Pero claro, para entrar a la academia no tienes que tener la fuerza mas bruta del mundo, ni tampoco tienes que tener el poder de la toda poderosa luz, tienes que tener una mente ágil, ,sigilosa, astuta, y coherente, así que nos enseñan sobre cultura general también (Matemáticas, biología…lo normal supongo) y sobre tácticas.

-Este día la señorita Namine Satoshi y el señor Roxas Genji van a ser los que tendrán el turno de limpieza, así que espero que me den un correcto informe de sus observaciones y actividades para mañana- La profesora dijo mientras me miraba con un poco de desprecio…no es de sorprenderse, después de todo, soy una bruja, somos despreciadas por los guerreros y maestros de las artes en todo el mundo ¿el motivo? Si lo supiera, créanme que se los habría dicho mucho antes de hablar sobre la academia, además de que tendría un motivo para revelarme contra los discrimines y ayudar a los derechos de las brujas…ahora si que estoy hablando como una política, bueno supongo que eso no importa.

-Pero señorita, hoy no tengo tiempo, ¡la practica de blitzball va a ser esta tarde! ¿No lo puede aplazar para otro día y que me remplace alguien mas? El entrenador me va a matar si falto- Roxas, el único jugador de blitzball en la clase dijo, yo suspire con algo de alivio, los dos no nos llevamos bien del todo, no nos hablamos, no nos miramos, en cualquier caso diría que ni siquiera nos conocemos, siempre es incomodo cuando estamos juntos, y siempre que estamos juntos causamos problemas. Aunque era obvio que lo que el estaba diciendo no era verdad, las practica de blitzball se había cancelado por que el entrenador tenia la boda de su hija a la hora de la practica diaria lo cual obviamente, la profesora no sabia, por eso es que alcé mi brazo para apoyar su plan.

-Señorita, estoy de acuerdo con Roxas, además, tengo club de arte después, y recuerdo que tengo algo de tiempo después… Yo puedo encargarme de esto sola- Yo dije sonriendo a Roxas quien parecía ignorarme, yo torcí mis ojos y volví a mirar a la profesora con cierta furia y vergüenza de ser ignorada, en cambio, la profesora sonreía por esto.

-Bueno, supongo que una bruja como tú puede hacerlo lo suficiente bien- La profesora dijo y golpeo mi escritorio dejando una hoja debajo de su mano-Mañana muy temprano Satoshi, o tendrás doble tarea.

-Si señorita-Yo dije mientras ella quitaba su mano de mi escritorio y dejaba la hoja tendida en el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Te juro que no lo entiendo Malurxia!-Yo dije mientras caminaba por el pasillo con mi maestro quien también es mi padre adoptivo-¡Esa profesora me odia como nadie! ¡Quiere que le lleve el informe mañana a primera hora! ¡Voy a tener que trabajar toda la tarde después del club de arte! Y para rematar… ¡ESE ROXAS! ¡No se que tiene pero siempre que lo miro me ignora! ¡Y siempre que no me ignora quedamos en problemas!

-Tranquila Namine…-Malurxia dijo con una sonrisa calmada, paro y luego volteo su cabeza al jardín donde Roxas estaba jugando pelota con unos amigos- Ese Roxas…es mejor que no te juntes con el…

-¿Malurxia?- Pregunte algo preocupada, el tenia una de sus miradas de peligro lo cual significaba que el estaba hablando enserio.

-No es nada- Malurxia dijo mientras volteaba su cabeza hacia mi y me mostraba una rosa a la cual sostenía delicadamente con su mano derecha y me la entregaba- Mi dulce Namine, eres tan hermosa como esta rosa, mas cualquier persona que quiere hacerte daño es cortado con una de tus espinas…lo mejor es que afiles tus espinas cuando ese chico se acerque a ti.

-¿Malurxia?- Pregunte otra vez algo confundida- ¿Qué ves en Roxas?

-…-Malurxia no respondió enseguida, sino que suspiro y empezó a caminar otra vez- Peligro- Alcance a oír mientras le seguía el paso otra vez.

El resto del camino por el pasillo fue silencioso e incomodo lo cual me dio tiempo para preguntarme el misterioso tono de la voz de Malurxia cuando dijo 'peligroso', y entonces volví a mi estado de confusión y me fui preguntando muchas cosas con respecto a mi padre adoptivo hasta que caí en cuenta que yo nunca supe el poder o talento de el. "_Debe ser muy poderoso" _pensé, y mientras entrabamos al salón de clases, decidí olvidar la conversación de hace unos minutos.

Caminé hasta mi respectivo puesto en la clase y observe como Malurxia se hallaba algo preocupado lo cual me desconcertó aun mas…nunca lo había visto de esta manera, era extraño que se preocupara por una cosa tan 'mínima' como un estudiante de la academia.

Y eso no fue lo mas extraño de todo… parecía tan hondo en sus pensamientos que leía entre cortado, algo confuso y extraño, parecía algo torpe ya que casi tropezaba con el globo terráqueo, y casi choca con la colección de llaves espada que se hallaba al lado derecho del salón. Se tambaleaba, se caía, a veces estaba en silencio y a veces no explicaba bien los temas e incluso se equivocaba en una cosa tan simple como una pequeña ecuación.

Al final de la clase Salí del aula y me dirigí a mi club de arte como usualmente hago, la señorita LeBlanc, la supuesta profesional en artes, nos dejaba un trabajo diferente a cada uno y cada día, después recolectaba las obras y veía si estaban bien echas, esto estaba clasificado de la siguiente manera: LeBlanc con una de sus uñas pintadas de color Rosa, toca delicadamente el dibujo y este cobra vida…Si el dibujo desaparece y se vuelve en blanco, significa que no fue bueno del todo, si el dibujo no hace nada, no se le aplico lo necesario, Si el dibujo abre los ojos y mira alrededor significa que fue algo cercano a suficiente, si el dibujo mira a su pintor y le sonríe significa que el dibujo llego a apreciarse a si mismo, si el dibujo se mueve dentro del papel y comete la acción para la que se dibujó significa que es bastante bueno y finalmente, si el dibujo sale del papel y cumple con su propósito para el que fue dibujado significa que es uno de los mejores.

Obviamente nunca he hecho un dibujo lo suficiente bueno como para que salga del papel pero mi sueño siempre ha sido poder hacer uno así de bueno, Malurxia una vez dijo que el mismo había echo uno así de bueno, era un diseño de una hermosa llave espada echa y decorada de rosas de un color Rojo puro, pero que fue robado y nunca volvió a aparecer…Pero claro, no le creo del todo ya que sus dotes para el dibujo no son los mejores que he visto en mi vida.

-Muy bien chicos-LeBlanc dijo-hoy empezaran a utilizar la magia blanca del dibujo… ¿que quiero decir? Las personas generalmente son muy orgullosas o tímidas para dibujar o expresar sus pensamientos y sentimientos por esto existe esta magia…una magia de inspiración que solo los magos, magas o…-ella me hecho una mirada a mi y sonrió por alguna razón-…brujas pueden utilizar, por supuesto esta magia solo viene cuando estas determinado a usar tu poder y, además, tienen que saber como concentrar su magia y poder tanto físico como espiritual en su pluma ¿Piensan que lo podrán hacer?

'_no_' pensé, tal vez por que realmente no confío en mi misma…no lo se, el hecho es que realmente no quería hacer esto y hacer el ridículo enfrente de toda la clase haciendo un mal dibujo.

-Que horrible….la parte difícil- escuche a alguien decir- he oído que personas se han demorado mas de un año en hacerlo compresivamente bien.

-Si, uno tiene que ser un genio para solo hacerlo a la primera vez- oí decir otra voz.

-esto va a ser un fracaso…hare el ridículo en frente de la clase…

No puedo darle mas razón a estas personas porque realmente era verdad, la magia blanca era una de las mas difíciles de aprender ya que es la mas fuerte e intensa para hacer acciones abstractas o ideas como quiera que lo llamen.

Suspire y contuve el aire por unos segundos…luego volví a suspirar y aliste mi pluma para empezar el dibujo, cerré los ojos, tome la pluma y empecé a tratar de contener más magia en el lápiz, mi mente de pronto se puso en blanco…¿Lo habré hecho? No, no creo…fue lo que pensé al sentir que me estaba desmallando o entrando en una especie de sueño.

-¡Señorita Satoshi!- LeBlanc exclamo, yo la mire perdida -¿Puedo ver su dibujo?

-Eh…yo…- mire al papel que estaba debajo de mis codos en la mesa…y ahí estaba la composición, de un chico de cabello rubio y una chica de cabello del mismo color tomados de la mano sin embargo una rosa estaba entre sus dos manos-aquí esta.

-Bueno…esta…bien hecho-dijo LeBlanc tomándolo- 'Quiz Artístico'

El dibujo no se movió por un instante y realmente me decepcione…pero luego uno de los personajes, el chico, se movió y empezó a dar algunos pasos hasta que salió del papel con la chica, los dos caminaron por el salón hasta que la rosa que estaba en medio prendió en llamas y los separo dejándolos muy mal heridos, pero los dos se miraron y trataron de acercarse hasta que terminaron en las llamas.

-Que…¿¡Que clase de dibujo es ese?!- Una persona grito.

-Es…el dibujo de un nadie…-alguien murmuro.

-Es el dibujo de una bruja-Dijo LeBlanc, luego se giro hacia mi y me sonrió- Puedes irte niña. Oí que tienes mucho trabajo hoy. ¡Y en cuanto a ustedes, también tienen que irse!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Este salón esta más ordenado de lo que esperaba- Yo me dije a mi misma mientras suspiraba con alivio. El salón de dirección de grupo estaba casi perfecto, los puestos estaban correctamente alineados, las ventanas estaban cerradas y el tablero estaba en blanco…lo único que quedaba era barrer, cambiar las flores de decoración y hacer el reporte- Pero ya son las seis de la tarde…

-Tal vez… tal vez te pueda ayudar- Alguien dijo de forma nerviosa, yo voltee mi cabeza y lo mire sorprendida, era Roxas el que estaba parado en la entrada del salón.

-¿Y tu que? ¿Tienes fiebre o estas mal? Siempre que andas conmigo es para causarme problemas o para ignorarme- dije acercándome a el.

-Es por que tú eres la única que sabe sobre artes en la clase- El dijo algo sonrojado- Y ya que me estoy algo mal en notas…necesito que alguien me enseñe.

-¿Yo?-Pregunte confundida-¿Una bruja?

-Si…ustedes son las que más saben…en teoría de la llave espada nos han dicho que ustedes tienen mayor facilidad de involucrarse en los pensamientos y actitudes de las personas- El respondió- Además dicen que son unos genios en el dibujo e imaginación…

-Nunca he oído cosa alguna-Dije yo mientras empezaba a barrer con la escoba que estaba al lado de la puerta.

-Pues yo si…y sabes que los guerreros reciben una muy acertada clase de teoría-dijo el sonriendo, yo lo mire algo mal y me acerque a el y le di la escoba.

-¿Así que lo único que tengo que hacer para que me ayudes es darte clases personalizadas?- me voltee y tome los papeles para hacer el reporte- Muy bien…barre y cambia las flores mientras que yo hago el reporte…

-Esta bien- Roxas dijo sonriendo, yo le eche una ojeada y sentí un extraño calor en mi cuerpo…quien sabe que fue eso…

-Entonces…he oído que tu y el profesor Malurxia se llevan muy bien… ¿es verdad?-Oí a Roxas preguntar, yo lo mire confundida y asentí con la cabeza –Ya veo…¿es posible que ustedes tengan algo?

-Que locuras estas diciendo, Malurxia y yo solo nos hablamos por asuntos de estudio, nada mas- Respondí- a decir verdad…

-Namine- Oí alguien decir, yo alce mi cabeza y pude ver a Malurxia en la entrada, yo lo salude y Salí –Lo siento Roxas, Namine hará el informe en la casa…

-Claro, no hay problema…-dijo Roxas, yo mire a Malurxia quien solo meneó la cabeza.

-Tus padres te están esperando Namine…-Malurxia dijo, yo asentí y Salí del salón. Por un momento me pregunte por que Malurxia seguía ocultando que yo era su hija adoptiva…y por que era siempre que Roxas estaba involucrado…pero decidí terminar con el pensamiento…no me aria bien estresarme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El día siguiente no fue gran caso…tuve clases, deportes, descanso…lo normal, después del normal día de clases me reuní con Roxas en el jardín situado atrás del edificio…ahí es cuando todo empezó a ponerse…raro.

Roxas estaba parado un metro de distancia de mi…estaba algo nervioso, yo diría avergonzado, con la cara algo roja; El me miro sonriendo tímidamente mientras sacaba de su maleta un cuaderno de dibujos y una pluma.

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?- Yo pregunte algo confundida, el solo alzo su brazo y se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-No soy el mejor con las artes- el dijo- ni mágicas ni de dibujo…

-Primero déjame ver tus dibujos y sabré que enseñarte- Yo le dije acercándome y tomando el cuaderno de sus manos, el solo extendió los brazos en forma de que quería que se lo devolviera pero no lo hice y lo abrí mirando los tantos bocetos algo mal hechos. Yo me eche a reír mientras miraba uno de los dibujos…era un chico en traje de blitzball con alas en la espalda tratando de marcar un gol…el propósito del dibujo no era malo, el boceto lo era.

-¡Oye no te rías! –Roxas exclamo mientras trataba de tomar el cuaderno de mis manos- ¡Se que no son los mejores dibujos pero al menos puse lo que pensaba!

-Muy bien, veamos que tan significativo es este dibujo- yo dije con una sonrisa- 'Quiz Artístico'

Lo único que paso fue que el jugador lanzo la pelota para ser un gol pero fallo, luego se detuvo la imagen…los dos nos quedamos mirando perplejos, la primera en reaccionar fui yo quien se echo a reír como si nunca me hubiera reído en la vida, Roxas me miro sonrojado protestando que nunca me debió haber mostrado el dibujo pero yo solo lo ignore.

-No le pones mucho entusiasmo a tus dibujos eh?- Yo pregunte aun con la risa burlona de hacer algunos minutos, el solo se sostuvo en silencio y suspiro, yo lo mire y volví a reír –Primero que todo tienes que tener una idea clara ¿Esta bien? La tienes, un jugador de Blitzball con alas… ¿pero por que?

Roxas me miro sorprendido y luego sonrió, empezó a respirar pesado como si estuviese conteniendo algo hasta que una gran sonrisa por fin ocupo mas de la mitad de su cara.

-¡Simplemente por que cualquiera que juegue blitz siente que esta volando!- Roxas exclamo abriendo los brazos- Incluso si estas en el agua, no importa, sientes que tienes alas por que vas mas allá de lo que pensabas que podías hacer. Es como si estuvieras en el cielo, rodeado de mucha gente… ¡Te sientes libre!

'_libre_' entonces me golpeo… ¿Cómo será? Yo nunca he sentido el sentimiento de libertad… ¿Por qué será? Malurxia en una de sus clases nos enseño que tres cosas que caracterizaban al humano era que teníamos: Conciencia, Voluntad y Libertad.

Libertad…Otra vez sonó la palabra por mi cabeza…Voluntad y conciencia…me pregunto si también las tengo…

-Eh! Namine! ¡Ya fue bastante embarazoso lo que acabo de hacer así que explícame de una vez para que sirve esto en mi dibujo!- Roxas me llamo mientras se sentaba en la sombra de un árbol precisamente apoyándose en el.

'_Me pregunto si Roxas las tiene…_' Me pregunte mientras le miraba…parecía estar tan…feliz. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarme el pensamiento y volví al mundo real donde ya estaba caminando hacia Roxas.

-Tu idea es expresar lo que sientes jugando Blitzball… Esa ya es algo…Ahora, ¿que tipo de aura quieres darle a la escena?-Pregunté.

-Libertad…-El dijo sonriendo.

-… ¿Libertad? Claro…libertad- Dije sintiéndome como una completa tonta al repetir esto…-La Libertad… ¿Piensas que es un sentimiento liviano o pesado?

-No se…tu dime –El respondió.

-El caso es que yo nunca he tratado de…pensarlo, la libertad no es mi mejor punto ¿Sabes?-Dije algo seria…como si no quisiera que el se diera cuenta de que tenia un espíritu desanimado…El solo suspiró y me miro pensativo…luego cerro los ojos y sonrió.

-Supongo que si lo pones en la forma que se siente en el blitz…liviano- El dijo sonriendo otra vez, yo suspire y procedí a sentarme a su lado

- Bien, hay algo que se llama la simetría y la asimetría…la simetría es en el centro y la asimetría es en los diferentes lados del plano… ¿Cuál es el que se ve real? La asimetría, ya que toda imagen simétrica tiene aura de centralidad y irrealidad…no me preguntes por que…solo lo se-dije yo mientras le mostraba unos cuantos dibujos…entonces encontré el que había hecho para el club de arte.

-Wow! Esta muy bien echo ese dibujo…¿Puedo ver—El dijo pero yo cerré mi cuaderno.

-¡No…No puedes!-Dije, el se quedo mirándome algo extrañado, pero yo solo me quede callada y me pare – ¡Tengo que irme! Tu tarea es hacer unas imágenes de acuerdo con la simetría ¿Esta bien?

Y entonces escape…fue una hora y media divertida pero aun así escape…soy una cobarde supongo. Y como dije, las cosas se empezaron a poner raras…el gran primer día por que extrañamente empecé a hablar con Roxas sin ningún problema o insulto y también, Malurxia cada vez mas me seguía con la mirada o me preguntaba a donde iba…dado que el me había advertido no juntarme con Roxas, siempre inventaba algo. Los días fueron pasando…cada vez mas hablaba con Roxas por las tardes y de vez en cuando hablábamos durante clases…El club de arte por alguna razón había cerrado por un mes entonces esto me dio mas tiempo de estar con el y compartir con el.

Era realmente interesante saber sobre el; su nombre completo era Roxas Gou Genji Wilver, cumple el primero de Julio, es cáncer, sus padres están separados, tiene un hermano llamado Sora quien esta un año mas adelantado, su mejor amigo se llama Axel, sus hobbies favoritos son el blitz, la patineta y ver TV, le gusta comer paleta salada marina sentado en la torre de la academia todas las tardes cuando el sol se pone y tiene un 'momento' (Significa: Un objeto especial o importante que se ha dejado de una persona a otra) de un amigo de el en villa crepúsculo quien se llama hayner, el cual es una esfera brillante azul.

Y bien, eso es lo que se de el, nunca pensé que el fuera tan divertido…bueno, nunca he pensado que alguien fuera divertido, claro, Malurxia me apartaba del grupo y por el simple hecho de ser una bruja era odiada…tenia una amiga; Larxenne, pero ella salió de la academia ya que parecía que ella se había juntado con un maestro…desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de ella.

Pero bueno, todo ya se había hecho una rutina: Academia, mentirle a Malurxia, y salir con Roxas…era ya normal y me llevaba muy bien con el ahora pero…todo cambio mes y medio después del 'primer día'

-Namine, el examen es pasado mañana ¿Sabes?-Roxas dijo mientras yo seguía dibujando un boceto, los dos estábamos sentados debajo de la sombra del mismo Árbol en el cual nos habíamos sentado el primer día-Si paso el examen, no necesitare mas de las clases ¿Sabes?

-¿E-Enserio?-Pregunte yo escondiendo la decepción que tenia…Espera, ¿decepción? ¿Por qué? Nunca estaría decepcionada por tal cosa. Entonces sonreí un poco y le mire- Que bien ¿Verdad? Por fin te libraras de estas clases de dibujo y te podrás concentrar más en tu blitz.

-Si…eso supongo-El dijo…Ahora el si que se veía decepcionado, yo le pregunte que le pasaba pero el no me respondió, entonces en el momento en el que estaba a punto de irme sentí una mano en mi espalda que me agarro y me haló hacia atrás.

-Owwwww-Dije mientras me frotaba la espalda, luego me di cuenta de que había alguien debajo mío, voltee a ver y era Roxas-¿¿¿¡¡Qu-Que diablos haces ahí??!

-No, solo disfrutando lo que se siente tener a una persona enzima de uno…ahora que ya lo disfrute, desearía que te levantaras ¿Esta bien?-El dijo, yo me levante y me senté al lado de el, el se sentó en el mismo punto que se había acostado y suspiro un poco –Tu si eres pesada ¿Verdad?

-¡Pues perdón por ser pesada!-Yo dije algo molesta, que grosero fue ese comentario.

-Tranquila…Eso no es verdad- Roxas dijo mientras se reía- Es solo que tu eres muy fácil de engañar…

-¿Enserio? –Yo dije con vergüenza- Supongo que soy muy crédula…

-Yo también lo creo- Roxas dijo.

¡Oye!-Yo exclame pero el solo siguió sonriendo, yo lo mire por un rato y decidí preguntarle…- Roxas…tu fuiste quien me haló ¿Verdad?- Silencio- … ¿Por qué?

Silencio otra vez, el suspiro una y otra vez, yo le seguí mirando hasta que por fin me levante para por fin irme, pero el volvió a tomarme, esta vez no de mi espalda sino de mi muñeca, yo voltee a mirarlo y me di cuenta de que su rostro estaba algo rojo.

-¿Roxas, estas bien? –Yo pregunte, pero el solo se quedo en silencio- Roxas, tengo irme, mis padres ya deben estar esperándome y si ellos---

-¿Namine? Yo…¿Estaría bien para mi, continuar las clases?-Roxas pregunto…yo le mire confundida.

-¿De que estas hablando? Ya tienes que hacer tu examen ¿Verdad? Después no tendrás ningún motivo para las clases. Además, Ya te as vuelto un mejor dibujante y tu magia ya es mas controlada.

-Entonces no mas clases…Pero estar mas con Namine…-El dijo, yo me quede mirándolo sorprendida, sentía que mi rostro ardía y lo mi cuerpo estaba en la misma situación.

-Que…-yo quise tratar de preguntar que quería decir…pero estaba muy nerviosa para decirlo.

-Ya ves…Namine…para mi es una persona a la cual le puedo hablar de forma fácil…yo…-el empezó pero luego note que había parado al ver a alguien detrás mío.

-¡Namine!-Alguien grito, yo voltee y me solté de la mano de Roxas al apenas ver a Malurxia en frente mío-¡Te dije que no estuvieras con Roxas! ¡Te dije que te alejaras de el! ¿¡Por que no me hiciste caso!?

-¿Namine?-Roxas pregunto.

-¡Namine, vamos al auto! ¡Ahora! –Malurxia dijo halándome, Roxas me miro extrañado y luego corrió a sostener mi mano otra vez, pero Malurxia no dejo que Roxas me tocara y invoco un escudo.

-¡Pa—Padre!-Yo grite, Roxas se quedo mirándonos pero Malurxia no dejo de alejarme.

Ya algo lejos del lugar donde estaba Roxas, Malurxia me hizo sentar en una banca.

-¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con ese Roxas?-Malurxia pregunto.

-Yo…Yo solo le estaba ayudando con un examen que van a hacer pasado mañana-Yo dije con voz baja, el solo sostuvo un poco de silencio y luego sentí un golpe en la mejilla…el me había pegado…

-¡Esa persona es peligrosa! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Tu eres una bruja, el es un guerrero, son diferentes, no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro…-Malurxia empezó- Además… ¡provienes de un lugar donde nadie es alguien! ¿Entiendes? Un Nadie como tu no puede estar con un guerrero.

-¿…Porque?-Yo solo respondí, sentía las lagrimas que se escurrían por mi rostro, suspire y luego empecé a respirar pesado, sentía furia, tristeza y decepción…en ese momento, creo que sentí desmayarme…Pero aun sentía también que gritaba algo- ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR CON NADIE?! ¿¡POR QUE TODO EL MUNDO ES PELIGROSO?! ¿Por qué SOY UN NADIE?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-…ne… ¡Namine! ¡Namine!- Oí alguien decir…yo abrí los ojos para ver que pasaba, era Roxas el que me estaba despertando, luego, atrás de el estaba un Malurxia votado en el suelo y a la profesora Leblanc parada al lado del cuerpo extendido en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso?- Yo pregunte al apenas ver que estábamos en el salón de las llaves espadas, luego me di cuenta de que había un dibujo debajo de mi mano, lo mire y me di cuenta de que estaba en blanco.

-Si lo que estas buscando es el dibujo que se hallaba en aquel papel entonces aquí lo tienes-Lablanc dijo mientras me daba una llave espada de Rosas.

-No es posible que esto sea…- Yo dije algo confundida a lo que Leblanc sonrió.

-Este es el dibujo purificado de la llave espada de Rosas, es poderosa, pero el único que puede utilizarla es quien lo dibuja…en este caso…-Lablanc volteo a ver el cuerpo de Malurxia- No paso con Malurxia…parece que esta llave la dibujo otra persona…pero estoy segura de que lo vi dibujándola hace dos años…

-Uh…-Yo suspire otra vez y luego volví a mirar a Roxas -¿Qué paso?

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Realmente no te acuerdas?-Roxas pregunto, pero yo solo sacudí mi cabeza, luego mire a Leblanc quien sonrió.

-Aparentemente, un "sentimiento" Fuerte de un Nadie puede ser la llave para que descargue todo su poder…gracias a Dios que solo fue una gran parte de tu poder ya que si lo hubieras descargado todo hubieras muerto-Leblanc dijo.

-No entiendo-Dije, ella solo rio-¿Eso significa que en realidad soy un nadie?

-No realmente, ahora no, eres un medio nadie si me preguntas a mi…una parte es por que eres bruja y tienes poder da las artes blancas lo cual te otorgo Malurxia…pero también por que este chico te dio un…-Roxas tapo la boca de Lablanc y comenzó a reír con una pequeña risa y su cara toda roja.

-Yo se lo diré, tranquila…eh… ¿Estará la enfermera en la enfermería? No creo… ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no pides una ambulancia y luego vienes? No parece que Naminé va a poder caminar por unos días y toca revisar su salud…-Roxas dijo mientras empujaba a Leblanc hacia afuera…mientras ellos dos estaban hablando afuera, yo trate pararme pero no pude, luego mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que todo estaba muy desordenado y había un gran hueco en la pared, Roxas entonces volvió a entrar con una pequeña risa-Leblanc va a ir a llamar una ambulancia y al rector para informar sobre el incidente…

-¿Qué paso?-Otra vez pregunte.

-¿Otra vez preguntando eso?- Roxas pregunto, pero luego sonrió y se sentó a mi lado-Después de haberte ido con Malurxia, no supe mucho hasta cuando por fin los encontré, tu estabas en un estado de…¿Poseída creo yo? No se…pero tenias la mirada en blanco… estabas en el centro de un aura negra algo vacía…entonces Malurxia empezó a reír, yo me estaba escondiendo detrás de los arbustos en ese instante, luego el se acercó a ti y dijo unos conjuros…tu te fuiste flotando, en ese momento fui donde te dirigías…a este mismo lugar…Y ahí es cuando Malurxia tomo el dibujo de la llave espada y lo invoco…luego yo tome la llave espada que se halla siempre en el fondo del salón y pelee con el…debo decirte que soy malo para las peleas…entonces llego Leblanc y me explico que tu eres un Nadie…ya que resultaste venir de una gran tormenta que hubo 15 años atrás, luego fuiste a vivir con tus nuevos padres quienes murieron y ahora estabas con Malurxia quien había infucido magia blanca de el para que pudiera utilizar tu poder para derle mas poder a su llave espada, pero el no podía controlarla si tu no tuvieras la suficiente edad entonces espero hasta que tu en un momento dado tuviste una fuerte emoción y explotaste en lo que es el poder de un nadie…

-Wow…¿y tu te memorizaste toda la situación?-Pregunte.

-Perdón pero estaba frustrado que Malurxia te hubiera llevado y luego sorprendido y preocupado de que te hubieras convertido en el poder real de un nadie- El dijo sorprendido que yo estuviera así de calmada- Malurxia no podía manejar su poder así que leblanc lo conjuro para que perdiera la conciencia…pero tu aun estabas con ese poder…no habías gastado todo tu poder gracias a la magia blanca que te había infundido Malurxia pero no tardarías en hacerlo…así que Leblanc me dijo que la única forma de no dejarte morir era en convertirte en un alguien, entonces ella me dijo como hacerlo y te di la mitad de mi alguien y fin de la historia.

-¿Entonces tu me salvaste?-Pregunte, el sonrió con la cara roja y asintió-Gracias.

-De nada-El dijo…silencio…-¿Por qué se demorara tanto Leblanc?

-Roxas…¿Qué tuviste que hacer para volverme un alguien?-Cambie de tema t el se puso rojo.

-Algo que no deberías saber…-El dijo ruborizado, yo me acerque a el y lo mire.

-Dime

-No

-¿Por qué no?

-Por que no tengo ganas de decírtelo

-¡Que grosero!

-Piensa lo que quieras de mi

-¡Aw vamos dime!

-Nop

-Dilo-Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba muy cerca a su cara, el sonrio y tomo mi cabeza para luego darme un beso…-Eso fue…¿Eso fue?

-No realmente…pero igual disfrute haciéndolo-Roxas dijo riéndose.

-Estúpido Roxas- Y grite mientras le golpeaba el brazo- Ese era mi primer beso.

-¿Enserio?-Roxas pregunto, Yo me sonroje y asentí, el sonrió y volvió a darme un beso-Namine…Me gustas ¿Sabes?

Yo solo me quede en silencio como si no se lo pudiera creer, el sonrió por vigésima vez en el día y me abrazo.

-Desde mucho antes que te pidiera la clase de dibujo…yo…siempre he querido tomar tu mano-El dijo mientras la tomaba y la besaba, yo me sonroje y sonreí…tal vez la primera vez en realidad por el día y tome su mano también.

-¿Recuerdas el dibujo que no quise darte?-Yo dije, el me miro confundido-No te lo quería mostrar por que…estábamos tomados de la mano…

-¿Enserio?

-Si…¿Roxas?

-¿Hm?

-¿Tu…si sabes que en esta academia no aceptan noviazgos verdad?

-Que…¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Como lo suponía…no sabias…no importa…es solo suficiente que me tomes de la mano…nadie tiene que saberlo…

Solo toma mi mano ¿Esta bien?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Leblanc quiere decirles algo antes de que se acabe el one shot)

Leblanc: Solo quería informarles que lo que necesitaba hacer Roxas para volver Namine un alguien era XXXX. Y Larxenne, supuesta amiga de Namine, estaba en una relación con Malurxia. Gracias por su atención.

_**XXXX=**_ Abrazarla (Pobre Roxas…es muy tímido)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bueno, aquí esta!!! Espero que les haya encantado por que me esforcé mucho…jaja bueno entonces decidí que para compensar que me hubiera tardado tanto, responderé a todos los que me **__**han comentado hasta ahora:**_

**Hikari-Light-XIII: **Gracias por leer mi fic, estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado y espera mas de mi ya que voy a segur con mis one shots, espero que también te gusten los otros que siento que también te gustaran^^

**Paula4e:** Realmente seria triste que no se hubieran encontrado…al principio quería separarlos pero en fin y al cabo…¿A quien no le gustan los finales felices? Y lo mismo va para el segundo fic, es bonito y honestamente no planee así el final...Pero tengo que admitir que le di un toque algo amoroso--Y el niño si era el, el hombre era el padre de Roxas quien salvo a Namine y quedo en el hospital por eso…Gracias por tus comentarios.

**HiroHiro: **No tienes que ser impaciente…en mucho o poco tiempo voy a publicar mi siguiente one shot…será divertido. Me gusta escribir así que no tengo ningún problema^^ muchísimas gracias.

**: **No te tienes que poner a llorar^^al fin y al cabo terminaron juntos, eso se es bueno…ya puse el este, y el próximo también les va a gustar^^

**PPPPPPPPPP: ** Se me ocurrió tardar lo siento…pero espero que te haya gustado este fic y que te guste el próximo.

**Anonim: **Gracias por tu comentario, el de la lluvia me pareció lindo…pero me gusta mas el primero debo admitir…en fin, espero que te haya gustado este también por favor, sigue apoyando mis fics.

**Zelda_Tifa: **Muchas gracias XD La actitud de Roxas como en casi todos los one shot es algo fuera de su personalidad, pero me encanta utilizarlo así por que en algún modo si se identifica con el personaje…gracias por apoyarme y espero que te haya gustado este fic…^^


End file.
